


Darkness In the White Light

by Lexys23



Series: The Light, Dark and Gray of Life [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dad Clint Barton, Dad Steve Rogers, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks of Rape/Non-con, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Is Protective of Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker Is Tony Stark's Kid, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff Are The Youngest Human Avengers, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Kid, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers Are Co-Fathers To Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker, Traumatized Peter Parker, Traumatized Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Is Clint Barton's Kid, Wanda Maximoff Is Protective of Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff Is Steve Roger's Kid, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff is Tony Stark's Kid, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “We have an x-ray of her head, and there is nothing there. I thought they put something in her head, but it came back clear. Maybe it’s just her powers acting up.”Peter looked at Wanda, who let out a small moan. He squeezed her hand. “Wanda?”Wanda opened her eyes and looked around the room, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Wh-what happened?” Wanda asked, turning to look at her father figures. Clint and Steve rushed to her sides, both looking tired with worry.“You collapsed last night. Friday alerted us that you were in pain,” Steve told the girl, sitting at the end of the bed. He placed his hand on her leg. Clint stood at her side, his hands crossed over his chest, his eyes on the girl. He seemed to be waiting for anything out of the ordinary.Wanda looked even more confused than before. She blinked a few times, before looking at the super soldier’s face. “I-I don’t remember that.”--Hydra isn't done playing with them.





	1. Day XXV

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is Part two. (This will only be six chapters.) Tags are mostly the same with a few new ones, but more will be added as we go on and they deem necessary.

“So you don’t know what happened to her?” Peter asked, a frown on her face. His eyes were on the girl he saw as a sister. Who he wished to protect, just like she wished to protect him.

Peter didn’t know when they started to see each other as siblings. Maybe it was because they were the youngest (with the exception of Vision who was even younger, having been born two years before but being an android wasn’t at the same category as them). There had been some kind of kinship there. But then they were kidnapped along with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. And seeing Wanda be tortured hurt worse than his own. Seeing someone he loved and care about begging for the pain to stop, that stuck with him. And then they were both raped. Something they shared together, strengthening their bond. Being away from her for too long scared him. He had so many fears about the doctor and the soldiers getting her back. He was scared of losing her. He didn’t know what he would do if they took her back. He was scared of going back as well. It was not something one would get over so quickly. But he was working on getting past it. He didn’t want what happened in those ten days to dictate how he lived his life.

But then Wanda collapsed. He had seen the footage of what happened, and it scared him. He saw her fall to her knees in pain. He saw how she cried as she gripped her head. How she fell unconscious just as Tony and Steve barged in. He saw the two ‘fathers’ try to wake her. Steve and Tony looked ready in tears as the former picked the girl. She laid limp in his arms, and if Peter didn’t know better, he’d think she were dead.  But she wasn’t. Tony had x-rayed her and came up with nothing.

And it scared Peter even more.

Tony shook her head. “We have an x-ray of her head, and there is nothing there. I thought they put something in her head, but it came back clear. Maybe it’s just her powers acting up.”

Peter looked at Wanda, who let out a small moan. He squeezed her hand. “Wanda?”

Wanda opened her eyes and looked around the room, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Wh-what happened?” Wanda asked, turning to look at her father figures. Clint and Steve rushed to her sides, both looking tired with worry.

“You collapsed last night. Friday alerted us that you were in pain,” Steve told the girl, sitting at the end of the bed. He placed his hand on her leg. Clint stood at her side, his hands crossed over his chest, his eyes on the girl. He seemed to be waiting for anything out of the ordinary.

Wanda looked even more confused than before. She blinked a few times, before looking at the super soldier’s face. “I-I don’t remember that.”

Peter looked at the fathers (Tony included), frowning. Peter didn’t think they could become even more worried, but they were.

“How are you feeling?” Clint questioned, his eyes on the girl.

“I feel fine. My hand is throbbing a bit,” the girl replied, “but otherwise, I am fine.”

Tony gave her a smile. “It’s never going to heal if you keep using it.”

Wanda smiled back.

Just for a second, Peter felt like everything was going to be okay. He just wished that second lasted longer.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Natasha questioned, looking at the girl. The two teens had started to train, more so for self defense than missions. Natasha had taken it upon herself to teach them. But after Wanda collapsing, she hadn't been so sure that it was a great idea. But Wanda wanted to prove her wrong. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was okay and that she was still strong.

“Can’t fall back now, especially with the doctor out there,” Wanda responded, giving her a determined nod. She wanted to be able to protect herself without her magic, after knowing the doctor was able to take them away. She didn’t want to feel useless anymore. She didn’t want to feel hopeless. She couldn’t. Not again.

Peter grinned, as he stretched next to her. “We’re ready. Let’s do this.”

Natasha gave them a small smirk. “Okay then, we’re going to start light. No powers. Nothing too extraneous. Light punches and picks. Wanda, if you need to take a break, just say so. Don’t push yourself too much. Same goes to you Peter,” Natasha told the teens, taking a step back. She stood there, watching as Peter and Wanda stood in front of each other. Tony had altered the glove to let the girl use her hand for trained, as long as she didn’t strain it too much.

Peter and Wanda started sparring lightly. Natasha watched, giving advice as the two punched left and right. Peter would kick, and Wanda would block it. The two were enjoying themselves. And for the first time in weeks, Wanda felt light.

Peter was able to get an advantage by knocking her off balance. Wanda fell on her back with a groan.

_ Wanda stared at Thomson, as he leered down at her. Her back on the table, his hands gripping her top. _

Wanda closed her eyes, shaking the memory out of her head. She was getting better. She couldn’t think of that. Not now that she was getting better.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

Wanda gave him a small smile and stood up with the help of the teen. “Let’s go again,” Wanda told Peter and Natasha.

The senior avenger nodded. Wanda lunged for the younger teenager.

* * *

The doctor leaned back. He was disappointed he wasn’t able to see anything that was happening, but he liked knowing that he was still toying with them. He looked at Thomson, who was re-watching the footage of his time with the witch. The doctor had promised that he’d get to play again, he just had to be patient. Matthews was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to play with the spider again, but Thomson promised to share.

“Turn it on, level four,” the doctor said, a smirk on his face. He watched as the image in front of him started to glow.

* * *

Natasha watched the younger avengers train. Compared to how they were upon their rescue, they had improved a lot. With the exception of a few blimps here and there, the two had become relaxed. And it made the other avengers lighter. They didn’t have to worry about moving to quickly, saying the wrong thing, triggering any type of panic attack like in the beginning.

Wanda was mid punch when she froze. Her eyes widened, as she took a few steps back. She suddenly fell to her knees and grabbed her head. She let out a weak cry. Natasha and Peter ran to her. Wanda looked at them, her usual green eyes were a gray color. Natasha stopped, seeing a red tint. She extended her hand. “Peter, stop,” she told him, but the boy ignored her.

“Wanda?” Peter whispered, reaching over to touch her.

Wanda stared at him, before throwing her magic on the teen. Natasha saw Peter’s eyes glow red, before falling to his knees. He let out a small whimper, as he became stuck in his head. Natasha shook her memories from when it had happened to her.

She looked at the situation at hand. “Friday, alert the rest of the team.” She rushed to Peter. “Peter, it’s not real. Snap out of it,” she told the teenager.  She turned to Wanda just as the older teenager turned her attention to the senior avenger and threw her magic to her. But Natasha saw it coming and was able to evade it. She dropped Peter and moved out of the way. “Wanda! It’s me! It’s Nat!”

It was like the younger Avenger didn’t hear her and started to throw her magic around. Natasha was hit and she was thrown back into the room. She pushed herself up and looked at the younger female. The doors burst open and the other avenger rushed into the room. They froze when they saw who they were against. Before they could do anything, Wanda’s used her magic to throw everyone in the room back. Some hit the walls and others hit the ground. Natasha gritted her teeth, staring at Wanda who seemed to not know where she was.

“Wanda!” Clint shouted, before seeing Peter curled up in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his face. Clint took a step forward, when Wanda just collapsed face forward. Natasha flinched when the girl hit the ground..

Natassha rushed to the girl, turning her on her back. She gently slapped her cheek. “Wanda. Wanda, wake up!” Wanda didn’t make any motion to waking up. She checked the girl’s pulse and found one, strong.

“Peter!” she heard Tony shouted. She looked over to see Peter coming out of whatever nightmare he was in.

“What’s going on?” Rhodey questioned, looking from one teen to the other.

Natasha looked at the team. No one had an answer.

* * *

Peter laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the last few hours.

Wanda had attacked him.

She had used her powers on him. 

She had betrayed him.

Peter’s tears filled his eyes. He looked at the bed next to his, where she was asleep. She had been sleeping for hours. He didn’t know what to think. He didn't know what to do.

When she looked at him, she wasn’t looking at him. She looked dazed. She didn’t look like herself. And it scared him.

Peter had heard about what Wanda did to the other Avengers. She had told them about how she had gotten into their heads. He heard about how she had caused them to see their fears.

And she had done the same thing to him. He was back in the room. He could feel Matthews hands all over his body. He had felt Matthews’ hands between his legs, gripping him as he thrust into the teen. Peter could feel everything like it was happening again.

It was the one thing he wanted to forget, but Wanda had brought it back. She  _ made _ him relive it. She made him remember  _ everything _ .

Wanda gasped awake. She sat up and searched the room. She looked at Peter with a frown on her face. “Pete? What happened?”

“Y-you don’t remember?”

Wanda shook her head. “We-were we attacked?”

“Wanda, you attacked me,” Peter told her, sitting up.

“I- what? No, I wouldn’t, you’re lying,” Wanda said, shaking her head.

Tony walked in and looked at the girl. “Hey, how are you doing?”

Wanda shook her head. “P-Peter said I attacked you. I, I would never. I would never do that. H-he’s lying right?”

Tony shook his head. “No. He’s not.”

Wanda let out a sob. She covered her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Do you remember anything?” Tony asked, sitting down next to the girl.

“There was a ring. In my head. It hurt so bad. And then nothing,” Wanda whispered, wiping the tears off her face. “Tony, what’s happening to me?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know. But we are going to figure it out. I promise.”

Wanda nodded at him.

“Sleep, okay?”

Peter watched as Wanda slowly fell back asleep.

“What are we going to do?” Peter asked his pseudo father, a frown on his face.

“We’re going to figure it out. Rest, we’ll all figure it out.”

Peter nodded his head.

He watched Tony walk out of the room, before laying back and staring at the ceiling, trying to forget what happened to him.

* * *

“What is happening to her, Tony?” Steve asked, staring at the x-ray of Wanda’s head.

“I don’t know,” the billionaire whispered.

“I can’t lose her.”

Tony turned to Steve. “You know. If she did this before our time together, I would have probably hurt her. But she’s my kid too now. Thinking of hurting her in anyway hurts me.”

Steve gave him a smile. “I guess we are now co-fathers to two teenagers, with the help of May and Clint.” Tony gave him a nod and smile.

He turned back to the image. “I feel like we missed something. We just have to find it before it’s too late.”

* * *

Wanda woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room. Peter was asleep. She watched him for a second, seeing how restless he looked.

And that was  _ her _ fault.

Wanda got off the bed and walked to the restroom. Locking the door, she leaned against it. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She slid down the door and wrapped her arms around her knees. She quickly covered her mouth when she felt a sob.  “What is happening to me?” she whispered to herself as she cried.

* * *

_ The doctor looked at the sleeping girl. She was tried to the table in case she woke up. He pushed her head so he had access to the right side of the head. He smirked, “Let’s begin.” _


	2. Day XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Maximoff, would you like me to make something else?” Vision asked, his eyes on the girl.
> 
> Wanda looked up at the android, a small frown on her face. She shook her head. “I’m not hungry,” she whispered, pushing her bowl back.
> 
> Steve looked at Tony and Clint, seeing the worry in their eyes. They had just found a way to get the female teen to eat and now they were back to where they started.
> 
> “Do you know what’s happening to me?” Wanda asked in a small voice, causing everyone to look at her. She just stared at the hands.
> 
> “We haven’t found anything out of the ordinary,” Tony told her, “but we aren’t giving up. We’re going to help you.”
> 
> Wanda gave them a nod. Steve watched her, as she tried to make herself small. It hurt him, knowing all the progress they had done with the two kids was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. Shit goes down. Also, tags.

Steve looked at his bowl, not feeling very hungry. Not knowing what was happening to his eldest kid was killing him. He looked at her, to see her just staring at her own bowl. Peter hadn’t tried to distract her as he usually did. He wasn’t his animated self, and everyone could see it, especially Wanda. 

“Have you find out anything about the doctor?” Natasha asked, after the silence became too much.

Steve shifted his attention from Wanda to Natasha. “It’s like he disappeared into the wind. We are still looking.”

Natasha nodded. “If would have been easier if we had a name. Are you sure you didn’t hear him say one?”

Steve and Tony shook their heads.

“Pete? Wanda?” Natasha asked, her voice soft. The two teens looked up in surprise. “Did you hear any names other than the two we already had?”

Wanda shook her head and turned back to her food. Peter took a moment to think. “No. Sorry.”

“Miss Maximoff, would you like me to make something else?” Vision asked, his eyes on the girl.

Wanda looked up at the android, a small frown on her face. She shook her head. “I’m not hungry,” she whispered, pushing her bowl back.

Steve looked at Tony and Clint, seeing the worry in their eyes. They had just found a way to get the female teen to eat and now they were back to where they started.

“Do you know what’s happening to me?” Wanda asked in a small voice, causing everyone to look at her. She just stared at the hands.

“We haven’t found anything out of the ordinary,” Tony told her, “but we aren’t giving up. We’re going to help you.”

Wanda gave them a nod. Steve watched her, as she tried to make herself small. It hurt him, knowing all the progress they had done with the two kids was gone.

* * *

“They haven’t discovered the chip?” the doctor asked, looking at the hydra soldiers around. He had started to move on with his mission. He knew the Avengers were trying to figure out why Wanda was losing control. They were able to see things from her point of view when they were in control. They would send signals to parts of her brain they wanted control of, and then they would make her do what they wanted her to.

“It doesn’t seem like it. The cloaking device worked,” a female employee replied, bringing a smile to his face.

It brought him joy at the thought of the Avengers not knowing what was happening to one of their own.

He looked to Thomson. “Level six.”

Thomson looks surprised. “The last level? Are you sure?”

The doctor stared at the questioning man. “I will have someone  _ else _ monitor her,” he threatened, and he saw the other male soldiers perk up. “Do  _ it _ . I won’t ask again.”

Thomson turned the knob, and turned the switch.

* * *

Wanda was sitting in the kitchen, when she suddenly heard a loud ringing in her head. She gripped the table in front of her as her head felt like it was splitting open. She let out a small, weak cry, getting everyone’s attention.

“Wanda?” Steve questioned, taking a step to the girl.

The pain in Wanda’s heard ended and she stretched out her hand, stopping Steve in his spot.

“Wanda? What are you doing?”

The girl frowned, trying to call her magic back. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. She threw psionic energy at him, throwing him across the room. The other Avengers prepared to fight back. Peter moved out of the way, tears in his eyes. Wanda threw out more of her magic, pushing everyone back. She tried to talk, but she couldn’t get anything out of her mouth.

“Wanda, snap out of it!” Tony shouted, pressing his arc reactor. His suit started to appear. Natasha and Clint got their non lethal weapons. Sam and Rhodey took a step back, his eyes wide. Steve shook his head and Vision looked surprised. Peter was behind everyone, staring with wide eyes.

The female teenager looked at Tony with tears in her eyes. She extended her hand to Tony, her psionic energy wrapped around him. He let out a groan, and Wanda’s tears started to stream down her face.

“Wanda, we don’t want to hurt you,” Clint said, his arrow nocked towards her. His eyes pleading, Wanda wanted to stop. The girl looked at him, before throwing Tony onto him. She stopped Natasha from launching her spiderbites, and threw her onto Sam. She then broke Rhodey’s leg braces, causing him to crumble on the ground. Steve charged forward and Wanda sent him flying for a second time.

“Wanda,” Vision whispered, giving her a look, “don’t do this.”

She threw Vision threw a wall. She then turned to Peter. She could feel herself started to panic. She tried to stop herself, but she was unable to. She couldn’t stop herself from hurting her teams, her  _ family _ .

“Wanda,” Peter whispered, “don’t do this. Please.”

Wanda’s hands started to glow. She was about to throw her psionic energy when she felt something hit her back. She let out a gasp feeling the currents run through her body.  She turned to Natasha, when something hit her just over her heart. She fell to her knees. Wanda whimpered, feeling like she was getting control of her body. She let out a sob, shaking her head.

“Wanda?” she heard Steve whisper, walking up to her. He stopped before he got too close.

“‘m sorry,” She sobbed, hiding her face. “I’m so sorry.”

Clint dropped his bow and wrapped his arms around her, helping her to her feet. The Avengers all stared at her. Wanda couldn’t tell what they were thinking from their facial expressions.

“I-I couldn’t stop. I wanted to but I couldn’t,” she sobbed, shaking her head. Clint hugged her, letting her cry. Sam checked on Peter, who looked shocked.

“Tony,” Steve said, his eyes on the girl.

“I know.”

* * *

“Doesn’t that seem weird to you?” Tony asked, looking at the older Avengers. Peter was off doing homeschooling and Wanda was asleep. He wanted to have fresh eyes on his discovery.

“What is that?” Rhodey asked, leaning forward.

“Something that shouldn’t be there,” the inventor told the group.

“It’s a cloaked chip,” Natasha told the group, opening a file in front of her. “Hydra has been trying to find a way to control people. A way that doesn’t need code words. They must have figured out a way to hide a chip, making it undetectable.”

“How can they do that?” Sam questioned, looking at Tony and Steve.

Tony shrugged. “They found a way. They must have put the chip in on the day of her surgery. Now that we know what is happening, we can take it out.”

“I’ll go get her,” Clint told the Avengers, walking out of the room.

Steve slammed his hand on the table. “We’re going to finish this.”

Tony gave him a nod. It wasn’t long for Clint to return, but he returned alone.

“Wanda’s gone.”

* * *

“She’s moving,” Thomson said, standing up. “What do we do?”

The doctor smirked as he stared at the moving blinking dot. “Let’s go get our girl back.”

* * *

Wanda curled up next to a dumpster. Her arms wrapped around her knees. She choked on her sobs.

She had attacked her team, her  _ family _ . She had tried to hurt them. And she couldn’t control herself. The look on their faces when she used her powers. She was so glad she didn’t hurt them too bad, but she had a bad feeling that things weren’t going to be that easy.

* * *

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Peter asked, his eyes wide. He could feel himself get light headed. He shook his head. “No, she’s can’t. She has to be here somewhere.”

Tony shook his head. “Steve and Natasha are out getting her back.”

“She can’t leave. He’s out there, he could take her. He can  _ control _ her.”

Tony closed his eyes. He looked at Peter’s pale face. He could hear the labored breathing. “We’re going to get her back.”

“What if we’re too late? What if they already have her? Oh my god, they are going to  _ hurt _ her!” Tony wrapped his arms around the panicking boy. “Tony, we have to get her back. Please, we can’t let her be out there alone.”

“She’ll be home before you know it.”

* * *

The doctor watched her cry in the alley. He could see her shoulders shake as she sobbed. He couldn’t help but smirk. He didn't need to be with her to destroy her from within. And with her help, he was going to destroy the other Avengers. The last three days had just been teases, but the real fun was about to begin. He walked towards her. He saw her look up at him. Her eyes filled with fear, as she stood up and summons her magic. The doctor signaled for Thomson, who turned the switch. Wanda let out a cry as she fell to the ground. The doctor knelt down in front of her, placed her hand under her chin and made her look at him.

“I’m so glad we got you back. We weren’t done with you yet,” he whispered, standing up. He stood up and Wanda stood up with him, her eyes unseeing. Thomson worked the controller and had Wanda follow the doctor.

“We have so much planned,” the doctor whispered, slipping the glove on Wanda’s arm off and tossing it to the side. “Can’t have the Avengers track you.” He reached over and touched Wanda’s cheek. “We are all going to have so much fun.”

* * *

Steve punched the wall.

“Steve, that’s not going to help,” Natasha told the super soldier.

Captain America glared at her. “They have her. And now I can’t protect her.”

“We all care about her too Steve. I’m worried too,” Natasha told him, looking at him as if she couldn’t believe him.

Steve shook her head. “It’s not the same. She’s my kid. She was my first kid. After the raft, I promised to protect her. I failed once, and I’m failing again.”

“We’re going to get her back,” Natasha whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s head back and make a plan.”

“They are going to use her again Nat. It’s going to destroy her,” Steve said in a small voice.

“We got her back once, we can do it again.”

* * *

Wanda groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding. She tried to push herself up, but cried out when she put her weight on her broken hand. She looked around, seeing bars around her. With her good hand, she quickly checked her neck and found it bare. Wanda rested her cheek on the ground, staring at the door in front of her.

The door opened and Thomson walked in. He wore a smirk on his face. “The doc says I get to have my fun now. I just have to choose whether or not you remember.” He looked at the controller.

Wanda’s eyes filled with tears. Her hands started to glow, when she the ringing started. She felt the pain in her head, as she cried. Thomson walked closer, and she just closed her eyes and sobbed.

* * *

_ “There are only three levels, two, four and six. Two will just cause her pain,” the doctor said, nodding his head. The switch was turned on and Wanda seized on the table. She slammed her head back, letting out a cry. He signaled for the pain to stop, and Wanda fell unconscious. “Level four will also cause her some pain as the chip takes control. We’ll be able to make her do what we want, but she won’t be aware of it. And level six is my favorite. It’s the same as level four, with the exception that she will be fully aware of what is happening.” _

_ Thomson looked down at the girl in the chair, her head lulled to the side, as she slept. He couldn’t wait to play with her while she’s under their control. _

_ “The Avengers won't know what hit them. Maybe if we have time we can get a chip in the boy. But she’s enough.” _

_ Thomson turned to the doctor, a smile on his face and glint in his eyes. “Can I try level four?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rapes in this part won't be like in the first part. They will be implied, unless Wanda (or Peter) think about it.
> 
> See you in about twenty-four hours.


	3. Day XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda opened her eyes and stared at the bars. She didn’t try to get off the ground, and just laid there. She felt empty. She felt used. She was used. Thomson had visited her five times, sometimes alone, other times with Matthews. The latter soldier would whisper what he would do to Peter if he was there. Wanda had only remembered three of those times. She could feel them in her, but was unable to do anything except watch.
> 
> The door opened again and the doctor stepped in, the controller in his hands. Wanda could feel the fear running through her veins as she watched his shoes get closer. She didn’t want to see his face. She didn’t want to stare at the face that gave her nightmares.
> 
> Had she even slept since being kidnapped? She didn’t know. But she felt tired. She felt so tired. She didn’t know how long she could last. She didn’t know if she wanted to. It was too much. Everything was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied rape.

Wanda opened her eyes and stared at the bars. She didn’t try to get off the ground, and just laid there. She felt empty. She felt used. She  _ was _ used. Thomson had visited her five times, sometimes alone, other times with Matthews. The latter soldier would whisper what he would do to Peter if he was there. Wanda had only remembered three of those times. She could feel them in her, but was unable to do anything except watch.

The door opened again and the doctor stepped in, the controller in his hands. Wanda could feel the fear running through her veins as she watched his shoes get closer. She didn’t want to see his face. She didn’t want to stare at the face that gave her nightmares.

Had she even slept since being kidnapped? She didn’t know. But she felt tired. She felt so tired. She didn’t know how long she could last. She didn’t know if she wanted to. It was too much. Everything was too much.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, standing in front of Wanda’s head. Wanda turned her head to look up at him and gave him a glare. He smirked as he crouched down in front of her. “Don’t you worry, you’ll get out of here soon.”

Wanda frowned.

“You’ll meet your old team, and you won’t be holding back,” he told her, laughing as he took a step back. Wanda felt as her tears filled her eyes, as she shook her head. “Soon.”

He walked out, leaving Wanda alone. The girl shook her head, before starting to cry. She watched as the door was pushed open again and Thomson walked in, his hands around the button on his pants and a disgusting look on his face. Wanda gasped as she felt the pain in her head.

* * *

Peter took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves at bay. Wanda had been missing for four days. Peter couldn’t do anything except count the hours. Steve had signed him up for more therapy sessions. He knew what was happening to Wanda. He knew what they were doing to her body.

Thinking about what Wanda was going through made him remember his time in that room.

Peter remember hearing the rustling of clothing. The feeling of the man’s body over his. The whispers in his ears. The pain of the intrusion. He remembered it all, and it hurt him to know Wanda was alone. She didn’t have Steve or Tony. She was alone.

“Anything?” Steve asked, while they scanned for Wanda. They haven’t found anything, but were looking day in and day out. The Avengers sat around in a conference room, trying to find a way to find her.

“No, but we’ll find her. We may have to take her down,” Rhodey answered, getting four glares. 

“Guys, be reasonable. They  _ have _ her. They are going to use her against us. We will have to fight her,” Natasha told the fathers and Peter. “If anyone can’t do that, let us know so we can figure out a new plan.”

Clint gritted his teeth, but didn’t move. Steve and Tony looked at each other, staying on their chairs. Everyone turned to Peter.

Peter didn’t know if he’d be able to fight Wanda. He didn’t know if he could go out there and hurt her. But she wouldn’t want to be under the control of those  _ monsters _ . She’d want to be saved, and Peter wanted to help save her.

“I’m in,” Peter told the group, giving them a determined nod.

* * *

Wanda let out a whimper, curling up on the ground. Her lower body was throbbing in pain. She rubbed her face, not wanting to cry,  but feeling like she couldn’t do anything else. Wanda pushed herself to the wall, looking around, wishing she wasn’t so alone.

And the silence. It was driving her crazy. The only time there wasn’t silence was when she had visitors. She missed the sounds. She missed not knowing what was going to happen when someone came close to her. She missed being home, being safe.

Wanda rubbed her eyes, feeling a knot at her throat. Just before she could cry, she felt her head was ready to burst. She clenched her head as she fell to her side. She let out a cry, knowing the doctor was taking control of her mind. What she didn’t know was whether or not she was going to be aware of it.

* * *

“ _ Boss, Ms. Maximoff has been detected _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told Tony, who turned to the Avengers. They all knew what was coming, and they all suited up.

They met with Wanda in a warehouse, suits and weapons ready. Her clothes were ruffled. Tony knew what that meant, and he knew Wanda was in her own hell. He wished things were different. He wished they were never kidnapped in the first place.

“Wanda, snap out of it,” Clint told her, only to get a bolt of magic thrown at her. Clint jumped out of the way and nocked his arrow “Wanda! We don’t want to hurt you.”

Wanda didn’t respond. Her grey eyes staring ahead.

“She can’t hear us. She can’t see us,” Natasha told the group, taking a step forward. She summoned her batons. Wanda’s hands started to glow red.

Tony kept an eye on the girl, ready for her to attack.

Wanda extend a hand and a random car started to glow. She launched it to the Avengers. They all moved out of the way, but many of them were hit. Clint released the arrow. Tony watched as it soared to witch, only for her to put up a forcefield. She extended her hand and the magic wrapped around Clint. She threw him into a car, and launched another car towards him. Steve threw his shield to the girl, while Vision stopped the car from crushing Clint. Steve’s shield slammed on Wanda’s chest, throwing her back to a wall.

Tony could see the pain in Steve’s face. Wanda stood up and threw psionic energy towards Steve. Wishing things were different, Tony activated his repulsors and threw a beam at the girl. Wanda used a forcefield to stop it from reaching her.

“ _ Power is at fifth percent Boss _ .”

“Let’s go up to seventy-five.”

The beam strengthened. Wanda faltered, but held up her forcefield.

* * *

The doctor watched the monitor. He was impressed by the fact that the other Avengers were giving it their all. He had expected them to hold back. He had Wanda throw a car to Tony Stark. James Rhodes used a sonic cannon. Wanda covered her ears in pain. The doctor had her fight with the sonic that was bursting her ear drums. War Machine stopped when it wasn’t stopping her. Wanda’s magic wrapped around him and launched him to a building. She then threw more cars towards him, until they were all piled on top of him.

Natasha and Sam ran towards her. Sam with his guns and Natasha launching her widow bites. Wanda blocked the onslaught of arsonal. She used her magic on both Sam and Natasha and threw them to separate cars. Vision moved to stand in front of Wanda.

“Wanda,” he whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Wanda summoned her magic surrounding her hands.

“Wanda,” he whispered, the stone at the top of his head starting to glow. “Please.”

The witch launched a beam at the same time Vision did. The beams collided and created smoke.

Wanda threw another beam, causing Vision to let up. He was blasted to a building.

Wanda turned to the final Avengers standing. The doctor smirked. “Cut it.”

* * *

Peter watched as Wanda took down the team. He felt like he couldn’t breath, his hands trembling. Wanda turned to him, her eyes glowing. Peter flinched, remembering the last time he had seen those eyes. He took a step back, shaking his head.

Wanda needed him to fight. She needed him to stand his ground and save her. He had to save her.

Peter prepared to launch his web, when the glow in Wanda’s eyes disappeared. She blinked, as if she were coming back. Peter frowned, taking a small step forward.

“Wanda?”

“Pete-”

Wanda let out cry as she stumbled, an arrow hitting her in the back. The others froze as they heard the first sound she made since finding her. Peter ran forward, but stopped when he heard her cry out. She clenched her head, and Peter could just watch. The other Avengers started to push themselves up.

Wanda pushed everyone back with her powers. Peter groaned. When he pushed himself back up, Wanda was gone.

“We got our asses handed to us,” Sam commented, rubbing his head.

Tony shook his head. “We held back, she didn’t. We can’t do that next time. We’ll all have to go in at the same time. We’re going to have to fight like our lives depend on it. No more holding back.”

Peter closed his eyes, knowing there was going to be a next time, but didn’t know if he’d be able to handle that.

* * *

Wanda felt the familiar collar around her neck. Her neck was throbbing. The doctor has used it to see if it worked, and Wanda seized on the ground. She felt like she never left the cell. She felt like everything was a dream.

She let out a cry as the doctor pulled the arrow from her back. She bit her lip, not wanting to cry out as the doctor cleaned her wound. She felt the sting of the alcohol. “Can’t have you getting sick,” the doctor told her, pressing gauze on her back. He walked in front of her when he was done and looked down at the girl. “You did so well. We’ll kill them the next time. And you’ll watch with us.”

Wanda gave him a hard look. “Fuck you,” she said, not wanting to hurt her friends.

“You’re favorite past time,” the doctor said, his hands on Wanda’s thighs.

The girl shook her head, wanting to cry. The doctor cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Wanda tried to pull away, tears streaming down her face.

“Tonight, you get me.”

She let out a sob, feeling his hands on her body.

* * *

“Clint?” Natasha questioned, walking to the archer.

He looked over at Natasha, his eyes tired. “I-I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered, looking at the bow in front of him.

“Fight one of our own? We did this last year,” Natasha replied, a smile on her face.

“I fought with her, not against. She was my kid first. I promised myself I would protect her. Shooting arrows at her isn’t protecting her.”

“But it is saving her. I get it. You wouldn’t live with yourself if she died like her brother. But she needs you to save her. She needs you to fight to save her. She’ll end up like her brother if we don’t.”

Clint sighed. “Yeah. She needs me to save her.”

“You know, when we started this Avengers thing, I never thought we’d become a family. But now we are.”

Clint laughed. “The three dads, the two uncles, the weird cousin, the spider mom, and the two kids.”

“So I’m the mom?”

“Let’s get our oldest kid back,” Clint said, standing up.

“We’ll get her back. And we will take the doctor down.”

* * *

_ Wanda sat there, the collar around her neck, the straightjacket tight against her body. She hadn’t been able to move since being brought to the raft. The soldiers tore her clothing and put her in a straight jacket. Their hands strayed, but it didn’t get too bad. _

_ Until the collar. She had tried to break out of her jacket, when the collar went off. She let out a gasp. She wasn’t electro-shocked too much, but enough that she knew not to move too much. _

_ She was in hell. She didn't know how wrong she was.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters all happen together. Be ready for it.


	4. Day XXXII - Part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. No one moved. No one knew what to do. They could just stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of took a little/tiny bit of inspiration from Dark Phoenix. Not going to lie, I don't hate that movie, I've seen it twice. And I like it a whole lot more than Last Stand, cause I hated the Logan-Jean-Scott love triangle.
> 
> And since we're on the topic of X-Men, I was re-watching them in Spanish with my family cause my grandmother and aunt only know Spanish. But while watching them, and Dark Phoenix, I remembered some parental-kid relationships I loved. The Rogue-Logan one was my favorite from X-Men and X2, even Last Stand (although there wasn't a lot in that last one) and hte small smile in Days of Future Past (I haven't seen the film as a full, and I do have the Rogue Cut). And from the Alternate Timeline, I do enjoy the Charles-Jean relationship (More in the last two films than the first three). And I got some Raven-Jean, older sister feels in Dark Phoenix. Anyone else?
> 
> But about this story, enjoy, you're in for a surprise.

Wanda fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. No one moved. No one knew what to do. They could just stare.

* * *

_A Few Hours Prior_

Wanda opened her eyes. Her body felt sore, but she wasn’t surprised. It always felt like that. She didn’t move, not wanting to use too much energy. She didn’t know what day it was. How long she was held captive. She didn’t know anything, except that it all hurt.

She had been waiting for the pain, from either her head or the collar. She was always waiting for it.

The pain in her shoulder had gotten better. She no longer felt pain when she moved it. She did know she had gotten another surgery. They wanted to change the chip, but they had drugged her so she couldn't remember.

Thomson walked in then. He sat down in the cell, too close for Wanda’s comfort. But she had given up fighting days ago. She knew if they wanted to use her, they were going to use her. She had become numb to that aspect. She no longer cared if they used her body.

“Boss told me I can test out the new feature,” Thomson said, reaching into his pocket. He pressed the button and Wanda gasped. She pushed her head against the ground, and her back arched as she gripped her head. The pain was suddenly gone. She laid panting, staring at the ceiling. She tried to move any of her limbs, but nothing happened.

Thomson leaned over Wanda, grinning down at her. “Ready to have fun?”

Wanda whimpered, “Please, no,” she begged, before freezing.

He smirked. “Boss says hearing you will destroy the Avengers. I want to hear you beg while I show you a good time.”

Wanda pleaded as he kissed her neck, as his hands pulled her clothing off. As he played with her body.

She begged and she knew it was music to his ears.

* * *

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked at Peter, who had just finished his individual therapy session. “Pete?”

“I don’t know if I can face Wanda. I know she wants us to save her. And I know the only way to save her is to fight her, but I don’t think I can do it. I can’t hurt her.”

Tony sighed. “I don’t want to either.”

The one person he never expected to feel such closeness with was Wanda. Her hatred towards him was apparent. So the two stayed away from each other. Barely interacting. But then the Accords happened and they were in different sides. He did _want_ to protect her, but he didn’t communicate it to her. And then the battle happened and they tried to hurt each other. Tony did nothing while Wanda and the others were detained. He felt nothing but betrayal. And when he saw her at the raft, emotionless, he thought it would be better.

And then they were kidnapped. He watched as Peter _and_ Wanda were tortured day in and day out. He watched as she slowly gave up, but tired to protect Peter at one point. But what really changed everything was the shower day. Watching that _monster_ put his hands on her, touching her in ways she never should be touched without her consent her and her begs for it stop. That was the moment he wanted to protect her. That was when he didn’t see her as just an Avenger, but a kid, one of _his_ own kids.

And knowing that she was in the hands of those people, knowing what they were doing to her, it broke his heart. He wanting nothing else except for her to be home.

“Sometimes, to protect someone, we have to do things we don’t want to do. I know if you were in her shoes, she’d feel the same exact way. But she would want to get you home.”

Peter let out a small laugh. “She’d get me back with a flick of a wrist.”

“She is powerful. Which is why we can’t let them keep her. We have to fight to have her get her back, or else they are going to use her to hurt other people and that will destroy her. We fight for her. Promise you’ll fight?”

Peter gave him a nod. “I’ll fight.”

“ _Boss. Miss Maximoff has been located. She doesn’t seem to be in the right mind. And she isn’t alone._ ”

* * *

Steve stood in front of the other Avengers, his hands in fists. He glared at the man in front of him, willing himself not throw his shield. He knew they’d make Wanda take the blunt of it, and he didn’t want to hurt her more than he needed to.

Thinking of all the time he knew the girl, he’d never really faced her until a few days prior. When infiltrating that Hydra Base, she pushed him back and that was it. In Johannesburg, the only person he faced was her brother, with the exception of Wanda getting into his head. After becoming his teammate, they’d fought side by side, and he grew to love her as a sister. And then he saved them in the raft and his relationship altered into a fatherly love, wanting to protect her from the evils of the world although he knew she couldn’t handle herself.

But fighting her, knowing he had to hurt her, it was one of the hardest things he ever hand to do. He knew it had to be done.

“Do you like my new pet?” the doctor asked, petting Wanda’s head. The girl looked at Steve, pain in her eyes.

“Steve,” she whispered, breaking his heart. He wanted to go to her hand wrap his arms around her. He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay and that he was going to keep her safe. But he couldn’t. Tony and Clint couldn’t.

Thomson and Matthews walked forward to stand next to the doctor. The former pulled Wanda into his arms, his arms around the girl, one of his hands on her breast. He smirked to the Avengers. “We’ve had so much fun. But I do like it more when she fights.”

Matthews’ eyes stayed on Peter. “I have missed you. But I have learned to enjoy her too.”

Steve heard Peter’s whimper. Natasha moved forward, letting Peter hide behind her.

Steve watched as the doctor pressed on a controller. Steve saw Wanda’s body relax, before tensing up again.

“Steve, help me,” she cried out, trying to move. Thomson pulled her back. Wanda’s hand started to glow, when she screamed in pain.

Steve knew what was happening. He knew that scream. He gritted his teeth.

“She has been so much to play with. Even I go to have a  go at her. Would you like to know how it feels? How she feels? How much she _loved_ it?” the doctor teased, reaching for the controller.

“We have to get that,” Tony told the Avengers, “if we have it, we can destroy it and she’s free.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Steve replied, his shield ready.

“We have to try,” Clint added, his eyes on the girl. Wanda was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. The doctor’s hand was on top of her head, his usual smirk on his face.

“Avengers, let’s get our girl back.”

* * *

Natasha watched as Tony and Clint charged for the _rapists_. Sam, Vision, and Rhodey went after Wanda, who seemed to lose control of her body. And Steve charged the doctor. Peter was frozen, staring at his own rapist. As much as she wanted to join the fight, she had to make sure the young boy was okay.

“Peter?”

“H-He-”

“I know. This is what they want. They want you to freeze. They want to know they can control you. They want to scare you,” Natasha told the boy, who turned to her. She couldn't see behind his mask, but she knew he was afraid. “And it’s okay if they scare you. What they did to you, that should have never happened. They should have never had you the first place. You can’t let them win. You have to stand and fight. You have to be strong.”

Peter looked around, seeing the other Avengers. Clint and Wanda’s rapist were fight, as were Tony and the other agent. Steve was unable to get to the doctor, and was trying to stop Wanda.

“We all need you Peter. We need you to save her. We need to save Wanda, before they hurt her worse.”

Peter gave her a determined nod, before throwing his web on the two rapists. Their hands were stuck together, causing the fathers to get the upper hand. She watched as Peter swung away.

She ran to the fight, just as Rhodey flew above her head. Steve threw his shield, and Wanda threw it back. Wanda then threw a car to Sam, who moved out of the way.

Natasha moved to stand in front of her.

The younger girl looked at her, tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry.”

“We know this isn’t you,” the Black Widow told her, summoning her batons.

“I can’t stop.”

“It’s not your fault. Just try to fight it.”

Wanda extended her hand and wrapped her magic around Natasha’s foot and threw her to the wall.

* * *

Wanda turned her attention to Tony, when her hands were webbed together. She turned her head toward Peter, who was staring at her behind his mask.

“Pete,” she breathed out, her magic cutting through the web. She used her magic to throw car after car after the younger teen.

“Wanda! You can fight it! I believe in you!”

Wanda shook her head. “I can’t. I’ve tried!”

One of the cars slammed to Peter and he flew back and hit the ground with a groan.

Wanda cried out when a repulser hit her. She groaned when her back hit the ground. She looked up to see Tony standing over her.

“Try to stay down,” Tony told her, his voice soft.

“Tony,” she whispered, making her magic wrap around him. Tony fired the repulsors and hit Wanda again. She cried out, falling back. She pushed a psionic beam towards Tony, launching him back.

Before Wanda could turn to Clint, his arrow pierced her leg. She let out a cry, her hand reaching down and pulling it out. She threw it back, and Clint moved out of the way.  She was hit by a beam from behind. She fell forward. She turned to Vision, only for Rhodey to hit her with his sonic cannon. She let out a scream. Peter threw his web, the string wrapping around the girl.

Wanda struggled, her tears coming out stronger. Before she could do anything, she felt pain around her neck. She screamed as she fell to her knees.

It was becoming too much. Everything hurt. It hurt like when she felt Pietro die. Her magic was begging to come out. And she didn’t feel like she had enough control to hold it in. She let out a scream as everyone was blasted away. Using her magic, she ripped Sam’s wings off his suit. The Falcon started to fall, and Peter stopped him from falling. Wanda pushed Peter and Sam to a building, both slamming to the walls and ground.

She wrapped her magic around Tony and was about to rip his suit apart when she felt something her back. She felt currents.

She turned just as Clint launched arrow towards her. Using her magic, she turned to him again. Clint was slower to move and it pierced his chest, the left side of his chest.

Clint looked down, before falling to his knees. He fell to his side, blood started to pool on the ground.

Wanda fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. No one moved. No one knew what to do. They could just stare. 

* * *

_The doctor tapped Wanda’s cheek, getting to respond. He grinned as he ordered for the first tool. He cut open Wanda’s head, her skull, and found the chip. He smirked as he switched it out with a new one._

_“Why that one sir?”_

_“Because I want them to hear her. I want them to hear her cry out as they hurt her. I want them to know what they are doing.”_

_“What if they beat her?”_

_“As long as someone dies, I don't care what happens. I don't want them to forget what we’ve done. I want us to be with them forever.”_

_He looked at Wanda’s sleeping face, seeing it relaxed for the first time since the last surgery. The next time they faced the Avengers, things were going to be different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. But also, you may have to wait an extra day since my brother is coming home tomorrow night after losing his job and I have stuff to do during the day. But we'll see. But I do promise to update Saturday night at the latest.
> 
> Leave your thoughts on what will happen next?
> 
> Anyways, going to go watch the Re-release of Avengers: Endgame, it'll be my third time watching it.


	5. Day XXXII - Part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was happening so fast, Tony rushed to the fallen Avenger. Shouts and orders were thrown around. Wanda could just watch as Tony looked over Clint’s body.. She couldn’t hear what was being said, her blood having rushed to her hears, causing a pounding sound. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Clint’s body, seeing what she had done.
> 
> She had just killed Clint.
> 
> [One of Clint’s arrows started to soar towards her. She wrapped her magic around it and turned it, throwing it back to Clint. He was too slow to move, and it struck him in his chest. He looked at Wanda with wide eyes, before falling to his knees, his eyes on her, a look of disbelief.]
> 
> Clint was dead.
> 
> [Clint dropped to the ground, and a pool of blood started to appear around him.]
> 
> Laura lost the love of her life.
> 
> Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel had lost their father.
> 
> She had lost another family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you guys want to get to story, so enjoy!

Everything was happening so fast, Tony rushed to the fallen Avenger. Shouts and orders were thrown around. Wanda could just watch as Tony looked over Clint’s body.. She couldn’t hear what was being said, her blood having rushed to her hears, causing a pounding sound. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Clint’s body, seeing what  _ she _ had done.

She had just killed Clint.

_ One of Clint’s arrows started to soar towards her. She wrapped her magic around it and turned it, throwing it back to Clint. He was too slow to move, and it struck him in his chest. He looked at Wanda with wide eyes, before falling to his knees, his eyes on her, a look of disbelief. _

Clint was dead.

_ Clint dropped to the ground, and a pool of blood started to appear around him. _

Laura lost the love of her life.

Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel had lost their father.

She had lost another family member.

_ She froze, feeling phantom pain all over her body. As if she had been shot all over, but she was okay. It was gone seconds later, and she was left feeling empty. A part of her missing. And she knew the only way to feel like that. _

_ She screamed in pain of the empty feeling she fell to her knees, her magic leaving her body and disintegrating all the robots around her. _

And it was  _ her _ fault.

All her fault. She was the murderer. She had always been. She always would be.

She had killed him just like she killed her brother. Just like she killed the people in Johannesburg, Sokovia, Lagos. She was a monster.

The doctor was watching, but made no motion to controlling her again. She looked up when she saw Peter walked up to her. He fell to his knees in front of her, wanting to be at eye level with her. “Wanda?”

“I’m sorry,” she cried, “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t, he, I-”

Peter just wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. He rubbed her back. “He’s alive. We’re going to get him help, but he’s going to be fine.”

She felt slightly relieved. But she still felt dangerous. She shook her head. “Do it.”

Peter moved back, to look at her face. Wanda could feel as he searched her eyes. But she knew he’d find nothing. She felt completely empty. “What?”

“End it. Kill me.  _ Please _ . Before I hurt anyone else.”

Peter stood up and moved away from her, shaking his head. He took off his mask, looking at the girl. “No. No!” Tears filled his eyes, staring at her with a heartbreaking expression.

Natasha and Steve looked over, rushing to them while Vision carried Clint away.

“Wanda?” She looked at Steve, who spoke. He looked confused, as he and Natasha walked up to her.

“Please. I don’t want to fight anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone.  _ Kill me _ ,” she whispered, looking at one of the men she saw as a father. She saw the tears suddenly appear. He looked betrayed. “Steve, please let me be with my brother. I c-can’t do this anymore.”

“I’m your brother too Wanda.. I need you too,” Peter whispered, tears in his eyes. “Why do you want to leave me behind?”

“We are going to get you away from them Wanda, don’t give up,” Steve told her, pain in his voice.

“You aren’t alone. We are your family. We want to protect you too. We are going to  _ save _ you Wanda,” Natasha whispered, looking at the girl. “Hold on to the hope.”

Before she could say anything, she felt herself lose control of her body. She felt the pain before everything went black.

* * *

“We need to find her  _ today _ ,” Tony told the team, looking at them. No one wanted that monster to have Wanda any longer. Every time they saw her, she became more and more of a shell. They all knew they had to get to her as soon as they could.

_ Tony punched Matthews, while Clint fought Thomson when all of a sudden, the two Hydra agents’ hands were webbed together. Smirking, he launched a smart missile, killing Matthews. Clinth launched an arrow, and watched as it went through Thomson’s crotch. _

_ “That’s for my kid,” Clint told him, nocking back another arrow. “And this one is for me.” The second arrow went through his eye. The man fell, dead. _

_ Tony gave him a nod, and both turned their attention to the older teenager. _

Peter was staring at Clint, who was asleep. 

Wanda hadn’t killed him, but she was close. She had barely missed his heart. She didn’t hit anything vital. He was going to make a speedy recovery.

“I put a tracker on her,” Peter told him, turning to look at one of his father figures. He looked older, tired. It broke his heard seeing the once innocent boy so tore down by life. Everyone in the team looked like they aged years, himself included. He just wants it all to be over, be able to breath again.

Everyone turned to Peter in surprise. “What?” Steve questioned, looking lost.

“When I hugged her, I put a tracker on her clothing. I wasn’t going to let her disappeared again,” Peter responded, gripping his mask. “I’m going with or without you guys. You won’t be able to stop me.”

Steve gave him a smile. “We wouldn’t dream of it. Tony, Nat, Vision, you’ll be going too. Sam, Rhodey, stay on stand-by.”

Peter put the mask on. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Wanda was sitting in her cell, staring at the ground. It was the only thing she did since she was put back in the cell after the doctor cleaned her wounds. Her vision had blurred with how hard she was staring, but there was nothing else she could do. Any use of her magic would result in the shock collar. As well as the fact that the doctor could still make her do whatever he wanted.

_ Clint lying in a pool of blood. Pale faced. _

_ Arrow piercing his chest. _

Suddenly, Wanda felt the pain in her head. She let out a yell as she gripped it. It wasn’t gone as quickly as it used to be. She just let her tears fall as she curled up in her cell.

The door burst open, as the pain left, leaving her lying on the ground.

“Wanda!” she heard Peter exclaimed, rushing to her. Natasha and Vision were behind him.

“No!” Wanda shouted, knowing why the chip turned back on. “I can’t control it!”

Wanda extended her hand and pushed Peter the wall. Natasha took a step back and Vision moved closer. The stone on his head started to glow.

“You can fight it. We know you can Wanda,” Vision told her, his eyes urging her to fight.

Wanda launched a beam of her magic, and Vision let out the beam from the stone. They were at a standoff.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha told her, before launching her Black Widow Bites. Wanda let out a cry, faltering and letting Vision’s beam hit her. She hit the wall, her vision blurring. She gritted her teeth, pushing herself up. She could feel the blood on her face. She pushed Natasha back to the wall, watching her groan and fall back. She turned to Vision, connecting herself to the stone. She pushed Vision to the wall, and then through the wall.

She walked out of the cell. Peter walked towards her, his mask off.

“Wanda,” Peter whispered, only to groan as Wanda’s magic hit him.

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked, looking scared. Peter stood up and didn’t move, letting Wanda attack him.

“I know you don’t want to hurt me,” Peter told her. “Fight it if you don’t want to hurt me.”

Wanda shook her head. “I can’t stop!”

“Try!”

Wanda closed her eyes. She willed her limbs to stop. She begged for her magic to stop. She closed her eyes, her body started to tremble. She opened her eyes and stared at Peter.

“You can do it,” Peter whispered, pride in his eyes. “I  _ believe _ in you.”

“Pete,” Wanda whispered, the younger boy rushing to hug her.

“You’re doing it. You are stronger than them. I know you are.”

“I’m stronger,” Wanda whispered, closing her eyes. They quickly snapped open as she felt the currents around her neck. She let out a cry. Peter moved back, his eyes wide.

Steve and Tony ran in. “We didn’t-”

Steve rushed to Wanda and gripped the collar. He pulled them apart. Wanda looked up at him. “Steve. Tony, I-I’m-”

“We know kid. We just want to take you home,” Tony told her, his helmet disappearing.

Wanda felt her control start to slip away. “I-I’m, I can’t control myself.” She pushed everyone away. They all hit the walls.

The doctor walked in and stood behind Wanda. He smirked at everyone in the room. Wanda felt herself move to protect him, her magic around her hands. She looked at the team, all of them wanting to hurt the man behind her, but didn’t want to hurt her.

“Look at that, everyone who means something to you Wanda. Should we get rid of them all?”

“Please don’t hurt them,” Wanda begged, tears in her eyes.

“Is the archer dead? Did my Wanda kill him? It would bring me such joy,” the doctor said, humor in her voice.

“Let her go,” Peter demanded, stepping forward.

The doctor looked at them, eyebrow raised. “I’ve missed our time together. I do wish I got to play with you like I did with Wanda.”

Peter’s eyes widened, as he looked at the girl. Wanda looked away, shame filling her body.

“I’m going to  _ kill _ you,” Steve threatened, glaring at the doctor.

The doctor took out a gun. Everyone tensed up, staring at him. He placed his hand on Wanda’s shoulder, pulling her closer him. He smirked. “You see, guns are messy. They splatter. They are quick. I don’t want quick.” Wanda frowned. She could feel him move so he was right behind her and his arm on her throat. She willed her hands to move, but they wouldn’t listen. She felt him pull her back. “I prefer slow.”

She heard the gun land on the ground and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. She gasped, knowing he had just stabbed her. He twisted the knife, hearing her whimper. He pulled the knife out and stuck it back into her, making a new entry.

“Wanda!”

The doctor moved back, letting Wanda drop.

Wanda could see the looks of horror on the other’s faces. A look of pure rage appeared on Steve’s face.

Her eyes started to get heavy, as the last few days finally caught up to her body.

She could finally find peace.

* * *

_ “I’m Peter Parker,” the boy said, offering his hand to shake. The brunette in front of him frowned for a second, before putting her hand in his. _

_ “You’re the spider guy, right?” _

_ Peter grinned. “Yeah. Can I ask about your powers? They were so cool! I had a lot of fun jumping on the cars. Think we can do that again?” _

_ Wanda grinned, staring at the boy. “I-if Stark’s okay with it. I don’t want to get in trouble with him.” _

_ Peter hugged the girl, who tensed up. “I’ll ask. But I don’t care if he says no. I want to see you use your powers. They are so much cooler than mine.” _

_ “Only if I can see you use your web.” _

_ The younger boy nodded, looking excited. “I’ll be back!” Wanda watched him run away, feeling like she made a real friend for the first time since before her parents died. _

_ She never would have guessed that he would mean so much to her.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never going to kill Clint.
> 
> Day XXXII - Part iii, will be up in 24 hours after I finish it. Until then.


	6. Day XXXII - Part iii & Day XXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both teenagers were having a late night snack. They started talking about their parents, and how they were all dead. Their conversations shifted to Uncle Ben and Pietro.
> 
> “You got to say goodbye?” Wanda asked, looking at the younger teenager.
> 
> Peter nodded. “Yeah. Told me he was proud, and that he loved me. Took his last breath in my arms.”
> 
> Wanda didn’t respond. She just stared at the tea in her hands.
> 
> “Were you able to say goodbye to your brother?”
> 
> Wanda shook her head. “No. He was dead in seconds.”
> 
> Peter watched, seeing how Wanda seemed lost in thought. “Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked her, giving her his full attention.
> 
> Wanda looked him, surprised. He gave her an encouraging smile. “I felt him die. The others, I never told them. But I felt the second he died. And I went after Ultron. I took out his heart like he took mine. I thought I was going to die in Sokovia. I was okay with it. I didn’t want to live without him. If Vision never found me-”
> 
> Peter watched as she got lost in her thoughts. He slowly reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a smile, telling her he was there with her. Wanda just leaned into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of Part 2. As you can see from the title, two days pass here. Now let's see what happens to the Avengers.

_ Day XXXII - Part iii _

Peter felt his world slow around him, watching Wanda drop to the ground, blood all over her back. The doctor stepped back, and then everything happened so quickly.

Peter ran to her, grabbing her hand, not wanting to move her too much. “Wanda, hold on, please, hold on. Please, for me!”

Tony was next to her, looking at her wound. Peter could feel his tears streaming down his face. He could hear him talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y., but he couldn’t find it in himself to listen. He just stared at the girl, her hand in his.

_ Both teenagers were having a late night snack. They started talking about their parents, and how they were all dead. Their conversations shifted to Uncle Ben and Pietro. _

_ “You got to say goodbye?” Wanda asked, looking at the younger teenager. _

_ Peter nodded. “Yeah. Told me he was proud, and that he loved me. Took his last breath in my arms.” _

_ Wanda didn’t respond. She just stared at the tea in her hands. _

_ “Were you able to say goodbye to your brother?” _

_ Wanda shook her head. “No. He was dead in seconds.” _

_ Peter watched, seeing how Wanda seemed lost in thought. “Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked her, giving her his full attention. _

_ Wanda looked him, surprised. He gave her an encouraging smile. _

_ “I felt him die. The others, I never told them. But I felt the second he died. And I went after Ultron. I took out his heart like he took mine. I thought I was going to die in Sokovia. I was okay with it. I didn’t want to live without him. If Vision never found me-” _

_ Peter watched as she got lost in her thoughts. He slowly reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a smile, telling her he was there with her, that she wasn’t alone and never would be. Wanda just leaned into him. Peter didn’t say anything, just let them sit in silence, knowing she needed it. _

“Wanda, please,” Peter whispered, gripping her hand.

“Pete,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering, weakly squeezing his hand. Peter felt relieved, knowing she was still fighting.

“I’m here,” he told her, looking at Tony, who looked worried.

“She’s losing a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here,  _ now _ ,” Tony told the Avengers, turning to Vision.

The android nodded, picking the girl and flying away, Tony was right behind him. Peter turned to Steve and Natasha. He turned to the doctor, tensing up.

The doctor was smirking at them. “Will she survive? Does she want to? You should have just let her die like she asked.”

Steve dropped his shield and stormed to the doctor. He dropped the evil man with a single punch. Steve then punched him, and then again, and again. Peter watched as Steve punched the man into the ground, blood flying everywhere.

“Steve,” Natasha called out, but the super soldier didn’t answer. He just continued punching until the doctor’s face was unrecognizable.

“Peter,” Natasha called, signaling for the Captain.

Peter shook his head. “Let him. He deserves this.” The only thing in his mind was seeing Wanda in her own blood. Seeing the defeated look on her face. Begging for death. He, himself, wouldn’t be able to kill the man, but he wasn’t going to do anything to save him.

“Steve!” The man in question, snapped out of his rage. He blinked, before away. Peter watched as Natasha placed two fingers on the doctor’s neck. “He’s gone.”

Peter walked to the man. He stared at the dead man, feeling pure hatred and rage in him. He stared at him, his hands in fists, a small part of him wishing he had made him pay.

“Pete?” he heard Natasha whisper. He looked over to see the worry on her face. He turned back to the doctor.

“He hurt us. He hurt me. And now I’m free. Wanda, Tony and Steve are all free,” he said, his tears falling. “We’re free.”

Natasha gave him a smile. “Let’s all head home.” She reached into the doctor’s pocket. She pulled out the controller and placed it in her own pocket.

Peter gave her a nod. Without a look back, he walked out, feeling like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

_ Day XXXIII _

Clint started to become aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes with a groan. He stared at the ceiling, before looking around. He saw Natasha sitting next to him.

“Nat?”

“Hey Clint. How are you feeling?”

“Loopy. What happened?”

“You got stabbed by your own arrow,” She replied, giving him a grin.

“Did we get her back?”

Natasha signaled to Clint’s other side. He turned to see Wanda asleep on the other gurney. Her head was wrapped. There were cuts and bruises on her face and other visible body parts. There were fresh burn marks on her neck. Her right hand was in a cast again. Peter was asleep on the chair next to hers.

“What happened to her?”

“She tried fighting it. So the doctor stabbed her twice. She lost a lot of blood, but it didn’t hit anything vital. She also had surgery to get the chip out of her head. She’s going to be fine. She’s a fighter.”

“Takes after you,” Clint told his best friend, who gave him a small smile, but it wasn’t too happy. “Nat?”

“She’s going to need a lot more therapy. After you went down, she begged us to kill her. She wanted to be Pietro.”

Clint turned to the girl, seeing how young she looked.

He met her when she was fifteen alongside her brother.  Punks. Both of them. But they had a lot of heart. When they fought alongside the Avengers, Clint knew they were meant for bigger things. They were meant to do good. But then Pietro died saving him. He remembered the dead look on Wanda’s face when Vision brought her to the helicarrier. He saw how she dropped to the ground and gently touched her brother’s face. It was in that second he promised to take care of her. She had lost the last person in her family, the last person who knew her died for him.

And as much as he tried to keep that promise, he had failed. He had failed to protect her.

“She deserves to be happy,” Clint whispered, turning back to Natasha.

“We’re all going to make that happen. But you should really call your wife,” the former female spy told him, giving him a grin.

Clint groaned.

Laura was going to kill him.

* * *

“We’re free,” Tony whispered, turning to Steve, who nodded.

“They won’t be able to hurt our kids,” Steve replied, staring at his hands. There wasn’t any tell that he had beaten a man to death, but he knew it happened. Natasha and Peter saw it happen. 

“Steve?”

The super soldier let out a sigh, rubbing his face. “I can’t believe I lost it.”

Tony shrugged. “I can. He tortured our kids. He raped our girl. If you hadn’t, I would have. He didn’t deserve to live. We should have killed him the first time.”

“I would have never thought Wanda would be your girl,” Steve whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

Tony smiled. “I see what you all saw. She deserves to be protected. I want to protect her.”

Steve leaned back, staring at the drink in his hand. “Do you think we’ll get past this?”

“Honestly? It’s probably going to feel like we won’t. But I do believe that we can move on. This will always be a part of us, of the kids, but I do believe with the right help and love, we can get better.”

* * *

Wanda awoke with a start She could feel her own heavy breathing. She tired to reached for her neck, but felt another hand in hers. She tensed up,, but then relaxed seeing Peter. asleep She looked over to see Clint looking through his phone.

“Clint,” she whispered, seeing him alive. Tears filled her eyes, feeling the relief of knowing she hadn’t killed him. She felt a knot in her throat, staring at the man. The man who had become her first father since losing her birth father.

“I’m okay kid,” he whispered, giving her a smile. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Wanda shook her head. “I-I’m-” she choked out, her vision blurring from her tears.

Clint shook his head. “I don’t blame you. I never will.”

“It’s okay Wanda,” Peter whispered, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she cried, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry.”

Wanda felt Peter move onto the bed, so he could hold her. She leaned into him. She felt his hand rub her back. “We’re all going to be okay. We’re okay,” he whispered, holding her close. “You’re okay.”

Wanda cried, into Peter’s chest. He held her.

* * *

Natasha walked to see Clint and Peter eating. Wanda was just stared at her own food. Peter had tried to distract her, but she had been too tense, too in her head to hear a word he said. Natasha watched for a second, before walking up to her.

“Not hungry?” Natasha asked, sitting next to the girl.

Wanda looked at her, her eyes holding all of her emotions. Sadness, guilt,  _ hope _ . She shook her head, turning back to the sandwich in her lap.

Natasha signaled for Peter to somewhere. She waited for him to leave before asked, “Want to talk to me?”

Wanda looked at the woman. “They hurt Steve if I didn't. I don’t really feel hungry anymore.”

“So they  _ forced _ you to eat and now the appeal of food is gone?”

The girl gave a small nod.

“No one is going to hurt you or anyone else. I’ll sit here with you for however long you need. But you  _ do _ need to eat. We don’t want to see you become sick.”

Wanda looked at her, giving her a small nod.

“How ever much time you need,” she whispered, giving Wanda a smile.

The younger girl gave her a nod. She looked at her food. Natasha watched as Wanda reached over with her good hand and grabbed the sandwich. She took a small bite, while Natasha watched with an encouraging smile.

Natasha looked over at Clint, who was watching. He gave her a wink, before shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. Natasha turned back to Wanda, who was taking small, slow bites of her sandwich.

* * *

“The doctor, Thomson,” Wanda flinched, “and Matthews,” Peter flinched, “are all dead. The chip has been taken out. They can’t hurt you anymore,” Steve told the two teenagers.

Wanda stared at him with big eyes. “We’re safe?”

Tony nodded his head. “We are safe. We can now concentrate on getting better.”

Wanda turned to Peter, who was giving her a small smile. Tony watched her body relax.

“Thank you,” she whispered, looking at the two men.

Tony answered first. “You’re our kids. We are going to do everything to protect you. We love you too.”

Wanda stared at him, and if it were another time, Tony would feel uncomfortable, but not anymore.

“I love you too,” Wanda whispered, while Peter nodded alongside her, “both of you.”

Tony gave them a smile.

And now, the healing process would begin. He just hoped they’d be able to get through it.

But deep down, he knew they’d be able to get through anything.

* * *

_ “Do you think we’ll ever find a home?” Wanda asked her brother one night. After four years of living in the streets, she had wanted a place to call a home. She wanted a place that she didn’t have to worry about the people around her. She wanted a place that she felt safe. _

_ Pietro looked over at her. “I’d like to hope. One day, we’ll get a family.” _

_ Wanda leaned into her brother, feeling him hug her close. _

_ “We’ll find our place some day.” _

_ They signed up for the test a month later. _

_ One of them found their home a year later. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one final, six chapter part left.
> 
> The group has to heal now. And they will. But it won't be easy.
> 
> There will be training sessions, therapy sessions, a trip to the farm, all to help Peter and (especially) Wanda.
> 
> First chapter, I'm hoping, should be up in about 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter will still be big on this story, but will be even more Wanda-centric. Cause she's my favorite and I want to destroy her.


End file.
